


Jealousy Bites

by Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Jealous behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit/pseuds/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd doesn't really understand why Kevin's been hovering so close lately, but decides that he's pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Bites

He glanced furtively around the side of his locker, trying his best not to make it look like he was being particularly suspicious. Just down the hall strode the object of his utter confusion and, dare he say it, twitterpation. He adjusted his beanie nervously, peering a little more around the side of his locker door, craning his spine back just a bit.

Kevin had really grown into himself, Edd thought, a small secret smile curling over his lips. He fiddled with the buttons of his cargidan anxiously, just needing something to do with his hands so they wouldn’t just ball awkwardly at his sides. He busied himself in his locker when Kevin approached, counting his footsteps to make sure that the other male had passed before peeking out again to walk him walk away, a giddy feeling bubbling up in his stomach. Feeling rather silly, he thought to himself, ‘I hate to watch you go, but I do love to watch you leave’.

He really shouldn’t wear such baggy jeans, Edd sighed to himself, closing his locker and leaning against it with his shoulder. It hid such a positively lovely figure. He turned to the side to begin his walk to his next class, only to come chest-to-face with Eddy. He jumped, plastering a hand over his heart. Since middle school Double D had hit a ridiculous growth spurt and now towered over Eddy, even though his friend had grown taller, too. Ed still dwarfed them all, though DD was glad he’d managed to convince his…odoriferous…friend to wear a stronger brand of deodorant, considering he was nose-level with the boy’s armpits.

“Eddy! You gave me a fright,” he admonished, waggling a finger at the shorter boy. Eddy laughed, planting a hand on the lockers by Edd’s shoulder and looming into his personal space, as he was apt to do. “I got this whole new thing all planned out, DD. It’s spectacular, it’s genius, it’s fabulous. It’s gunna turn heads so fast people are gunna break their necks.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Edd deadpanned. “Maybe you should call the hospital ahead of time to let them know they’ll have an influx of patients.”

“Aw c’mon don’t be like that. It’s gun- can I HELP you?” Eddy suddenly spat, and Edd turned, confused, wondering who had managed to inspire so much spite in his friend’s tone. To his surprise and no small amount of confusion, Kevin stood there, glowering down his nose at Eddy.

“He giving you problems, double dweeb?” Kevin grated out, and Edd could only blink in consternation. “I-what?”

Eddy sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I ain’t doing nothing. What are YOU doing?”

Kevin squared his shoulders and tightened his jaw, but glanced quickly at Double D, then muttered, “Nothing. Forget I asked,” skulking back down the way he’d came. When Eddy (quite querulously) asked him what all THAT noise had been about, Edd could only shrug, just as confused as his companion.

The next week was a confusing, but still oddly pleasant journey. Kevin kept popping up at strange times to ask if he needed assistance or if anyone was bothering him, and at one point DD gave in and allowed Kevin to cart his books to their shared literature class, fighting to keep the giddy grin off of his face. He didn’t understand what was going on at all, but he wasn’t going to refuse Kevin’s overtures of friendship.

The crowning moment of the week was on Friday when Edd closed his locker to find Kevin leaning just behind it, a cool smirk already in place. His heart did a strange little skipping jump in his chest, and he found himself chuckling nervously, managing a, “Yes, Kevin? Can I be of service?”

He thought he saw the redhead’s cheeks redden for a moment, but Kevin played it off so simply that he figured he must have been trapped in some wistful thinking. “You got any weekend plans, nerd?”

Edd pulled a face at the moniker, but he couldn’t really deny it. He was what he was. “Nothing elaborate, no,” he admitted. “I do think Eddy wanted to have some sort of movie night, though.”

At the mention of Eddy’s name Kevin’s face darkened, and Edd blinked in confusion. Yes, the two still had some kind of petty rivalry, a pretty big reason as to why he hadn’t told his friends about his infatuation, but he hadn’t thought that it was so deeply seated on Kevin’s side of affairs. “Sounds lame,” Kevin grunted, eyes flickering to the other side of the hallway where a small group of his friends lingered, watching him with amused faces.

“If you say so,” Edd said mildly. “I’m rather looking forward to it.”

“Yeah, whatever, you go have your dweeby cuddlefest with that idiot,” Kevin grumbled, shoving away from the lockers and stomping off down the hallway, leaving Edd standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

On Monday Eddy was waiting for him at his locker, and Edd waved in greeting, scooting his friend to the side so that he could start putting in the combination. “Really, I know you’re eager to copy my math homework, but do you have to wait here for me here like some kind of depressed puppy?” DD teased, pulling his locker open. Eddy laughed. “Yeah, yeah, yap, yap, cough up the goods already.”

Shaking his head, he pulled the notebook out of his backpack, handing it over to Eddy with a perfectly planned lecture in mind. Before he even had the chance to open his mouth and deliver it, though, Kevin had materialized, grabbing the shorter boy by the shoulder and shoving his back against the lockers.

“Kevin!” Edd gasped, the name out of his mouth before he could really think it over. “What on Earth are you doing? What provoked this?”

“I’m sick of seeing him flirting with you,” Kevin growled, one of his fists curling in the collar of Eddy’s shirt.

“WHAT?” Eddy squawked, kicking at Kevin’s shins. “Why the hell would I do that?! Last I checked, he doesn’t got any tits.”

“’He doesn’t have any tits’,” Edd corrected, automatically, cheeks burning when he caught on to just what he’d said. And then, belatedly, “Kevin? What? I…Eddy hasn’t been flirting with me. And honestly, I’m not sure why it would bother you if he were.”

He crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his chin up and looking down his nose at Kevin, feeling rather irritated. Infatuation or not, he couldn’t just give the attractive object of his affections free reign to go around roughing up his friends!

Kevin released Eddy, stepping up to DD instead, his eyes on level with the taller boy’s chin. “Because I’d rather you be flirting with me.” Before Edd could properly process that information, Kevin added, “I’m going to buy you dinner on Wednesday. Sound good?”

Edd’s mouth fell open slightly in shock, but he nodded, jolting when Kevin leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before swaggering away, rejoining his group of friends, who alternated with clapping him on the back and teasing him for his blush.

His smile didn’t falter, even when Eddy cackled at him all the way to algebra.


End file.
